Typically, an aircraft may comprise four electro-mechanical brake actuators (EBA) that are configured to apply force to a brake stack on an aircraft wheel. A position sensor may be coupled to the EBA in order to provide feedback in regards to the translational displacement of a ball nut. A high level command, such as brake pedal deflection from the cockpit, for example, may send a signal to an electro-mechanical brake actuator controller (EBAC), which in turn gets sent to the EBA, which in turn applies a force on the brake stack in order to decrease the radial velocity of the wheel. During an event where there is stiction in the geared drivetrain, and when direct force measurement is not desired due to component reliability concerns, it may become difficult to properly infer the EBA applied force.